Maybe
by Rara Erza Heartfilia
Summary: Brick sighed and closed his textbook,irritating as it was,he couldn't get past more than a single line.He knew why,and it was certainly NOT behaviour he was accustomed to. Maybe his brothers would know what to do...Unfortunately for him,both his siblings sat dejectedly in their own rooms,having similar...complications. COLLEGE AU,Reds,Greens,Blues,READ AND REVIEW!
1. And so it begins

**A/N: So our kids are 18, they're not tiny bubble creatures lmao, they're human in appearance. Everyone is single. Rated- T for cussing (occasionally), normal pairings.**

 **This fic was written purely since one of my favourite humans, Ti, aka AitchhDee deserves to read all the PPG fanfiction that she wants, and so do you, so I hope you enjoy this!**

 **I kind of want them to be a bit different from the other stories I've read here, keeping that in mind, I'm blatantly not sorry if the way I write them doesn't conform to the little boxes of character traits for a specific character that this fandom has shoved them into.**

 **Still going to do my best so breeeeathe! It's going to be good, trust me!**

 **PROLOGUE**

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other with gobsmacked expressions. In reality, they might as well have been slapped, or hit with a brick.

For you see, the three young super heroines had just received the most jaw-dropping bit of information that they had ever received in all their years in Townsville.

The Mayor nodded happily behind his desk after saying what he needed to, and the girls looked back at him from the three chairs in front of it, confusion clearly etched on their beautiful features.

Buttercup was the first to speak. She licked her lip and furrowed her brows.

"So… They saved us?" She asked.

"Well, yes, they saved you from being dunked in the Cherry-flavoured substance thing, girls." Mayor said with twinkling eyes.

"Which was basically Antidote X." Blossom said, more to herself, but Mayor nodded.

"And they ran away from their home at Mojo's place, with us unconscious, to save us?" Bubbles said warily.

"Yes!" Mayor chimed.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird, Mayor? What would those knuckleheads gain by saving us? I remember getting knocked out, I don't remember anything up until we woke up in Professors Lab, so I can't say for sure that the boys really saved us. I mean, awesome, they got us out, what if that was a fake save, or some strategy?" Buttercup said.

"Neither do I. We didn't see them fight Mojo, how are we supposed to believe that this isn't just one of their elaborate schemes to gain everyone's trust?" Blossom asked.

"And you say they left Mojo behind and brought us to Professor. If they were really trying to fight Jojo, why wouldn't they have turned him in after beating him?" Bubbles asked.

Mayor laughed. "Girls, if you want to know what they would gain, I'll tell you. After saving you, _Professor_ brought the boys to me. They did fight Mojo but didn't really harm him. Not enough to bring him to the Police. They ran away with you girls, leaving Mojo behind. I'm sure you girls understand that the boys have also grown older, each have their own dreams and aspirations that are unobtainable due to the lifestyle that their _Father, Mojo_ lives. They have asked me to grant them amnesty for the crimes they committed in their Adolescence, and I have. They have also asked that they be allowed to study at a Tertiary institution. Based on their marks in the exams that they've written in the last two weeks, I believe that they're actually quite intelligent. So, I have accepted that request also. The boys have also pledged allegiance to the City of Townsville, so they are there, in case you need extra help. Of course, they aren't as experienced in Monster fighting and such as you three are, but they can be of help to you." He said.

"But Mayor! It could be all an act!" Blossom said.

"But Blossom… You have to admit… We _were_ unconscious, Mojo really could have destroyed us this time, if he did then he would be able to do whatever he wanted. What could Mojo gain by letting the boys bring us back? Nothing. He would have gained everything by destroying us, which is much more than he would have through infiltration." Bubbles mused.

"Blondie has a point actually." Buttercup tapped her chin.

Blossom rubbed her temple. "Mayor, is this really wise? They _were_ felons after all." Blossom said.

"Things change, people change." Mayor said brightly.

Blossom pursed her lips. They would just have to wait and see.

 **PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG**

The three young men walked into the large house. Though it was much smaller than Mojo's place, it was quite beautiful and classy. Brick closed the door behind them and locked it.

"YES! Indoor pool!" Boomer shouted from somewhere in the house.

"Boomer, no flying in the house." He said, knowing full well that his little brother certainly couldn't have reached the other end of the house by walking.

He stepped deeper into the home and out of the foyer, taking in the elegant looking Lounge, clean and fresh. The red couches and rugs complimented the white tiles and furniture splendidly, the brick walls and dark fireplace looked good with it too.

"OOOOOHHHH! HAMMOCK!" Butch shouted from somewhere.

"Boys, we should check our rooms out first, don't you think?" Brick sighed. Immediately both of his younger siblings flew back to the lounge eagerly.

Brick reached into his pocket and pulled out three keys, each with a little 'B' keychain with their respective colours. He dropped their keys into their waiting hands. Both of them grinned excitedly and turned to fly off, only to be halted when Brick grabbed them by nape.

They whined.

"No flying inside the house." He said sternly, and let them go. Both boys muttered to themselves and rubbed the back of their necks.

"Speak clearly, I can't hear a single word that you're saying." He said to them, rolling his eyes.

"I said OW!" Butch said, glaring at the redhead. Brick just chuckled at them. "Come on, let's go." He said, placing his hands on his brother's backs and beginning to head in the direction of the staircase that led to their rooms.

"You know, the mayor is really nice." Boomer said as they walked.

"Bit of a pansy if you ask me." Butch said, and Brick smacked him upside the head.

"He's been kind to us, don't be a little shit." Brick said.

Butch pouted. "I guess…"He said.

"I mean, considering that our dad is a villain, and we weren't the most well behaved kids, he's treating us super-well!" Boomer beamed.

"Honestly, the fact that he's allowing us to study at _Townsville University_ was more than enough for me." Brick mused.

"Fine, he's been awesome." Butch sighed. "But that doesn't mean the little Golden girls will take it well." He said, looking at his brothers as they reached the top of the staircase.

"What the girls think is up to them. We saved them, and they can interpret it whatever way they want, but we've done it with good intentions, and if they don't want to believe it, then that's their own dilemma. We have grown up, and we don't have to prove that to anyone but ourselves, alright?" Brick said to the younger two.

"I doubt the rest of Townsville will accept us either." Boomer said, rubbing his arm and looking down, a little disheartened.

Brick sighed and stepped in front of them.

"Hey, listen to me. We are _not_ what we did. We have had a past, and fair enough, we've done some crappy things. Most kids do crappy things. The people of Townsville have not been there to watch us grow, they haven't seen what we've seen or experienced the things that we have. Yes, they're human, so yeah, they're going to have some imbecilic opinions of us-"Brick started before Butch tilted his head.

"What's _Imbecilic?"_ He asked.

Brick sighed, English was never Butch's forte.

"It basically means stupid. Anyway, they're going to have those opinions, and the only thing we can do is not react to whatever they throw at us-"

Boomer raised his hand. "What if they actually physically throw stuff at us?" He asked innocently.

Brick chucked. "Then we'll just have to file a case of assault against the perpetrator, we _are_ citizens of Townsville too after all. And if _that_ doesn't work, then they're going to have _me_ to deal with." Brick said.

Both his brothers shivered.

"My point is, we've been given a chance to change things, so we should take the opportunity, and run with it. Over time, people will realise just how different we are, but until then, I want you both to do your best to live your life on your own terms and not on Dad's or any moron in Townsville, and especially not the Girl's terms, okay?"

Both boys grinned and nodded.

"And you too." They said simultaneously. Brick smiled back at them and reached out to ruffle their hair, "Yes, I will too." He said and turned around. "Now let's see what's behind those Clichéd doors." Brick said, looking at the three doors a good number of meters away from each other down the passageway. One was blue, one was green and of course, one was red.

"This is so stereotypical, just because I always _wear blue_ doesn't mean it's my favourite colour." Boomer pouted.

"Ditto, dude." Butch said.

Brick held back a snicker, knowing his brothers too well.

"Oh? Pray tell, are your favourite colours Yellow and Black respectively?" He asked, seemingly nonchalant. "YES!" They chorused. Brick just chuckled as he glanced at the hair colours of his brothers. Yellow and Black.

They didn't catch on though, and he walked towards his door with a smile still on his face.

He turned to his right to see them at their respective doors, fiddling with their keys.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" He asked.

"Urmmmm, I want Pizza." Butch said.

"Nooo! I want pie!" Boomer whined.

"No Boomer! You always want pie!" Butch snapped.

"And _you_ always want PIZZA!" Boomer retorted.

Brick rolled his eyes and stuck his key into the Keyhole.

"I could make Pizza Pie." He suggested.

"OOOOOHHHH! With the little olives?" Butch asked with a gasp and a glint in his eye.

"And the Bolognaise sauce?" Boomer asked giddily.

Brick groaned. "Yes, yes, fine, olives, bolognaise sauce, got it. Now go wash up and sort out your University supplies, I've been told they're in our rooms, we start tomorrow." Brick said, pushing his door open.

He looked around at the room. It was actually really great, a bit smaller than the one back at Mojo's place, but it wasn't small.

"Whoooaaa! How did they know I play piano and like beanbag chairs!" Butch exclaimed from his room.

"And how did they know I love Aquariums and play the guitar?" Boomer yelped excitedly.

Brick just smiled to himself as he explored his own room, walking over to the violin and sheet stand that was set in front of the floor to roof window. After marvelling at the craftsmanship of the instrument for a bit, he turned to look at the long wall covered from top to bottom with shelves lined with books. The room was wonderful, not crowded, but filled with many things that he was certain he'd enjoy. The theme was quite Shakespearean and elegant, but it was marvellous.

Suddenly something jumped up on the bed, and the red-head spun around after catching sight of the movement in his peripheral vision. It was a ginger kitten with white paws and golden eyes. Brick stared at it. It stared back at Brick innocently. It was _very_ small. Brick's nose twitched.

"Uh Boomer? I think this is yours." He said suddenly, grabbing the cat swiftly by the scruff of the neck and stalking towards Boomer's room. As he walked past Butch's room however, he heard a loud bang followed by a string of cussing.

Brick raised a brow and with the hand not holding the still cat, he pushed open the door and saw Butch flat on the roof staring at the floor.

"A RAT! It's a frigging RAT!" Butch shouted. Brick frowned and walked into the room. On the far side of the room, he noticed a cage of sorts, _opened._

"Where did you see it last?" Brick asked warily.

"It ran over my foot! It was awful!" Butch screamed.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Honestly Butch, get down from there, don't be such a princess."

"NO!" Butch said.

"Butch, you're being dramatic." Brick said, his head craned up to look at his brother on the ceiling.

"I'm not! If it ran over _your_ foot, you wouldn't be so calm!" Butch yelled at him.

Suddenly, Brick felt a small weight on his foot. His head shot forward to look at his foot, and lo and behold, a small fuzzy creature was sitting calmly on his boot.

Brick tilted his head.

"This, is _not_ a rat." Brick replied calmly, squatting and placing his hand on the ground. The creature made its way to brick's hand.

"Then what the _hell_ is _that?"_ Butch snapped.

Brick stood up with the creature in his hand.

"EWWW! Don't _touch it_!" Butch shouted.

"This is a Jird… They're really hard to come by actually, and are quite expensive." Brick said, ignoring his brother.

"I was assuming the Jird and the cat belong to Boomer since _he_ is the animal lover, but then again, there's a cage in _this room._ " Brick continued.

"I don't care, get that germ infested thing the fuck out of my room!" Butch screamed.

Brick snickered. "Alright, Princess." He said and Butch glared at the man.

"Piss off." Butch snarled.

"Talking about germs, yet you have such a dirty mouth, tsk tsk." Brick said with a retreating grin.

Once he exited the room, he walked towards Boomer's room. The door was closed but upon approaching it, Brick raised a brow at the strange noises coming from within the room.

Boomer was giggling and there was a strange sort of whining. Brick's eyes narrowed.

Whining.

Giggling.

 _HELL NO._

"Boomer, there _better not_ be a girl in there. I leave you alone for TWO DAMN minutes and you bring in some-"Brick started aggravatedly, throwing his brothers door open only to see Boomer on his back, flat in the floor with a yellow Labrador puppy excitedly licking his face.

Boomer stopped giggling and raised a brow at his brother in annoyance.

"Oh yes, I've brought a _girl_ in here, she's so wild that I can't get her off me. Look, her saliva is on me and everything!" Boomer said sarcastically, sitting up.

Brick sighed in relief. He wasn't exactly ready to imagine _Boomer_ with a girl yet. Nope. Not at all.

Boomer zoned in on the Jird and Kitted. He gasped, excitedly jumping to his feet as he held the puppy to his chest.

"THAT'S SO COOL! WHERE'D THEY MANANGE TO FIND A JIRD,AWWW AND THE KIIIIITTTYYYY!" Boomer exclaimed running forward.

"I think they're yours." Brick said.

Boomer tilted his head. "No, they're not." Boomer turned and walked towards his study desk and picked up a page. "I have a Pet licence just for my puppy. Mayor got us pets, apparently." He said.

Brick blinked. He hadn't looked at his desk.

Without another word he walked out of Boomers room and back to his room. Sure enough, on his desk was the Pet Licence for his kitten. He bit his lip and looked at the Jird… That meant Butch was going to have to face his fear of rodents, because Brick was certain that on Butch's desk was the Pet Licence for the innocent creature. With an irate sigh he walked to Butch's room.

"Butch, turns out that it's yours." Brick said.

Butch who had been looking at some records turned, saw Brick with the Jird, screamed and flew upwards to flatten himself onto the ceiling once again.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" He shouted.

"BUTCH MOJO HE IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY NOW GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU GET FOOTPRINTS ON THE ROOF!" Brick snapped.

Boomer came into the room holding his puppy.

"Butch, come on, Jirds are wonderful pets! They're sweet!" Boomer tried.

"It's a fucking rodent you bloody asshole!" Butch snapped.

"Butch, we do _not_ call people bloody assholes! Anal fissure is a _serious_ thing-" Brick started but Boomer was already shouting back at Butch.

"I'm not an asshole, you asshole!" Boomer said.

"Fuck you!" Butch said.

"Oh is that all you've got, get a dictionary, will you?" Boomer retorted.

Brick would have face-palmed, but he had an animal in each of his hands. With a sigh he went to put the Jird in its cage and he placed the Kitten outside the room, it immediately ran in the direction of Brick's room, and brick turned back towards he boys.

"Maybe I will! Maybe I'll smack you with it!" Butch threatened.

"I'd like to see you tr-" Boomer started.

Butch growled and shot towards Boomer who started to scream bloody murder and fly behind Brick.

The puppy yelped and jumped out of Boomers arms, not wanting to be near the fray.

Both boys flew around brick in circles, Butch trying to catch Boomer, and Boomer trying to evade Butch. The oldest sibling ran a hand through his silky straight hair with a resigned sigh. They were being tedious. After a full minute of them spinning around him, he reached into the swirl of blue and green and grabbed them by the necks.

"OWWW!" The both exclaimed.

" _What did I say about flying in the house_?" He snarled holding both boys apart with separate hands.

"You said not to." Butch ground out irritatedly.

"He started it!" Boomer said.

"I _don't care_ , this is our first day here and we can do without the fighting, got it? I'm tired, so please just act like you're not two years old. Your first semester at University starts _tomorrow,_ you have bigger things to worry about than whining over getting a rodent as a pet, In case you didn't notice, I have a _cat,_ and I _hate_ cats. So get your heads out of the gutter and focus on what's important." Brick said.

Both boys pouted.

"Understood?"

They mumbled their responses.

"Good." He let go of their necks. "The mayor said we should make a list of things that we still need, so I suggest that we take inventory of the items we have." Butch said, walking out of the room and pushing Boomer towards his own room.

Both boys pouted, Brick was really, really bossy.

 **PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG**

"Girls! Time for school! Time for school!" Professor sang, throwing each of their doors open.

Buttercup threw a pillow at the doorway but Professor dodged it easily.

"Come on, come on!" He sang.

"Professssooorrrr, we don't go to school." Bubbled mewled.

"You're right bubbles, where you're going is much more important. You're going to UNIVEEERRRSITYYYYY!"He sang again.

Blossom yawned and sat up. "You're absolutely right, Professor, we've done twelve years of schooling, just for this moment!" She said with resolve in her eyes.

"That's the spirit!" Professor said.

"UUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH!"Buttercup growled from her room as she listened to the noise.

Professor poked his head into Bubbles room, she was still in bed, and so was Buttercup.

With a sneaky grin he tiptoed into Bubble's room and yanked back the covers.

"Professor!" The girl wailed.

"Sorry sweety, you really do have to get up." He said with a big smile.

"How come you didn't pull off _Buttercup's_ blanket!" She huffed. Blossom leaned against Bubble's doorway.

"You know how she reflexively kicks." Blossom said a matter-of-factly.

Buttercup grinned to herself, at least they knew.

"Come on, wash up, I made pancakes! Chocolate for Bubbles, Blueberry for Buttercup and Apricot flavoured for Blossom!" Professor said.

The girls all perked up at the mention of their favourite pancakes and hurried to wash up. The day was already looking up. So much so, that they'd completely forgotten that the boys would be attending _Townsville University_ too.

Blossom sat at the table and stacked her pancakes.

"I'm so excited!"Bubbles squealed.

Buttercup grinned.

"Yeah! Time to kick some coding butt!" She grinned and tucked a lock of her shoulder length locks behind her heavily pierced ear.

Blossom giggled at her sisters, happy to see them enthusiastic about academics. They'd worked so hard to get into Townsville University, all three of them. There we're other Universities in Townsville, private ones, but everyone knew that T.U was the best of the best.

They didn't want to be credited because of their heroics so they'd done it the fair way, through hard work and dedication, long sleepless nights and hours of learning.

Blossom couldn't be more proud of the three of them.

She just hoped they wouldn't get too distracted at campus.

"I hope I make friends." Bubbles mused.

"You will, and if you don't, I'll beat them into being your friends." Buttercup winked.

"Buttercup!" Blossom said, exasperated.

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll _talk_ them into being your friends." She snickered, using quotation marks at the word "Talk". "Better, Red?" Buttercup grinned.

"If you talk they're going to get lost in your mystical eyes ." Bubbles stuck her tongue out and winked at Buttercup who grimaced before everyone began to laugh.

"Eww, Blossom, you're the true talker, let them get lost in _your_ eyes." Buttercup said.

"I can't, they'd like it too much." Blossom sighed, pretending to be sad.

"Damn masochists out there I tell you."Bubbles tsked.

Buttercup snorted. Today, was going to be awesome.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Brick yawned and flipped over a few more pancakes, he'd already made toast, bacon and eggs. His brother's certainly had a healthy appetite whereas he almost always had next to no appetite at all.

He reached for his mug of coffee and took another silent sip.

Boomer yawned and came out of his room, rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Briiiiickkk…Feed meeee."He whined. The house was structured in such a way that from the kitchen, you could see the lounge, the staircase leading upstairs and the doors of their rooms.

Brick turned and leaned against the counter, pushing his glasses a bit higher up on his nose.

"You should remember to feed your puppy." Brick reminded. Boomer darted into his room and did so. Brick cricked his neck slowly, at least the Jird had food in its cage already, he wouldn't have to remind Butch. Boomer re-emerged.

Butch yawned and stretched as he walked out of his room too.

Both boys walked sleepily down the stairs, unconsciously looking adorable in their sleepy states. They were roughly the same tall height, but were slouching ridiculously as they walked down the stairs.

Brick just regarded them through his long bangs.

Physically, the boys had also changed drastically over the years. Butch was tall and muscular, Boomer was lean to muscular, and also tall. Butch sported black earrings and a heavy angular fringe hairstyle for men, it was quite messy, but it was very popular amongst the female populations in other towns that they'd visited. His left eyebrow had two silver hoops on it and more often than not, the man was wearing all black and green, hoodies, jackets, skinny jeans and sneakers. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that.

Then there was Boomer, sweet, innocent Boomer who unknowingly made almost every girl swoon and feel as if they died and went to heaven just by being in his presence. His personality was enough to make a girl love him, not that the cinnamon roll even knew that females actually liked him. Over the years, his features became much more masculine, and like his brothers, he sported the sharp jawline. Unlike Butch, he wore pretty much anything he wanted, in any colour, but he did wear something blue seventy percent of the time.

He had hair as gold as that of a corn, and the most sparkling blue eyes. He _always_ made sure that his hair was perfect when he went out, ensuring that the effortless looking undercut without a single hair out of place was immaculate, and when a hair did fall out of place, it was most often a single lock, right at the centre of his forehead which further added to his charm and innocence. Out of ten, Boomer would be a 109832892793784…89798…888.

And then there was Brick, who was tall, and lean, semi-muscular even though he was very strong, and in his _own_ opinion, he looked like a cat went berserk on him.

It wasn't true of course, the man was actually _very_ handsome, except unlike the other two, he gave less than a shit about his appearance.

Red irises. Who the hell had red irises? He hated them, maybe that was why he always kept his silky copper hair long, to hide them. His glasses helped too, but he wouldn't wear them in public, for that would make people realise that his brothers most probably had some sort of weaknesses, just like him, and he couldn't allow them to get hurt. Unlike Butch who used thick jackets and hoodies, Brick was mostly found wearing white long sleeved cotton shirts that were slightly too loose because of his lack of bulk and well-tailored black pants and boots. He kept a black string chain with a little pouch on it around his neck always.

Butch and Boomer noticed though that this look seemed to make almost all the women who looked at the man drool, not that he ever took notice, because in public, his nose was always stuck in a book.

 _Always._

It was strange to them how quiet and reserved Brick was in public, however, experience had taught them, that Brick was just quiet because he had no reason to talk to anyone but them, and if someone ill-treated any of them, he would flip the switch and make the perpetrator wish they never left the uterus.

He was scary, looks were deceiving, and they knew it. Still, their oldest brother, despite being technically the same age as them, had grown them up.

He'd played the role of the mother and father because Mojo really had no time to spare on them. He provided very well, they'd give him that, but both Butch and Boomer would blurt out without a second of thought, 'Brick', if ever asked about the person that raised them.

As usual, the boys gave their brother a kiss on the cheek before sitting, an unconscious habit that they'd developed over time.

"I feel like I'm dying, can I skip today?" Butch yawned as he stacked pancakes on his plate.

Brick raised a brow at him.

"Introductory lectures are very important. Besides, you could make some friends before the actual lectures commence." Brick said.

Boomer tilted his head. "Are _you_ going to be making friends?" He asked.

Brick scoffed.

"Wouldn't want to be friends with know-it-all morons." Brick said.

"But you're going into Medicine, that makes you a know-it-all too." Butch snickered.

Brick narrowed his eyes and let out a short gush of air from his lips.

Butch's mug of tea froze over.

"Hey!" Butch exclaimed.

"I want to make friends, loads of em!" Boomer said happily.

"Well, I've heard Zoology and Marine Biology majors aren't shitty people, so you probably will." Brick said.

Butch pulled on the spoon that was inside the frozen mug of tea, and the frozen liquid popped out of the mug, he grinned happily at the popsicle.

"I wonder what it's going to be like, I mean home schooling was one thing, this is a whole new level." Boomer said.

Butch frowned.

"Although…"He started.

The red-head and blonde looked at him.

"Although?" Brick pressed.

"I don't want to say it, but it's more than likely possible that we've unknowingly chosen the same majors as our… female _counterparts._ I mean, we weren't told what they'd chosen…but…"Butch said.

Brick blinked at him rapidly.

"It's possible." He said with a frown. "But even so that shouldn't stop them, or us from getting that degree in the end." Brick said.

Butch sighed.

"It's not that… I always have the urge to punch Butterbutt's face in which is probably really bad." Butch said.

"Oooooh, that is bad." Boomer snickered.

Butch glared at him.

"Just don't engage, and you should be fine." Brick said.

Butch took a breath.

"Yeah, okay, but if she punches me, I'm punching her back."Butch crossed his arms.

"She's not going to punch you."Brick said, pouring more coffee.

"But IF she does!"Butch said.

"What if Bubbles punches me?"Boomer asked with a thoughtful look.

Brick raised a brow.

"She's _Bubbles._ You are probably the safest from all of us here."

"NOT TRUE!Have you heard that girl scream? I'd rather take the punch, at least I'd be knocked out."Boomer pouted.

"Wonder what she sounds like with her boyfriend…"Butch mused.

Boomer choked on his juice, absolutely appalled by his brothers line of thought.

Brick made a face. "Don't hit me with such disturbing visual imagery this early in the morning." He said.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Bubbles grinned as she took her seat in the lecture hall. It was fairly empty but those who were there seemed half asleep.

She swiped across her phone screen and opened up her mirror, just to check if she had anything on her face, well anything _besides_ her perfect make-up. She giggled at herself and put her phone away, choosing instead to pull out a book and doodle. The class began to fill and soon enough all the seats were taken. A tiny woman in a lab coat entered the room.

Bubbles sat up in her seat excitedly, and the woman began to speak…

However, after just fifteen minutes, Bubbles, like several other people began to fall asleep at the droning, monotonous tone. Eventually, she slumped, fully unconscious, and she wasn't the only one. At least half the room was asleep, or getting there, but the lecturer didn't seem to care. She just kept droning on, and on, and on, and _on._

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Boomer struggled to keep his eyes open. He was determined to stay awake, but it was so _difficult._ The woman spoke as if she were a zombie. The girl next to him was already snoring, a bit loudly too.

He groaned, he couldn't even grasp the words because of her monotonous tone!

After 120 minutes, the woman declared that she was done, and left.

However, nearly 99.5% of the class had fallen asleep. Boomer looked around nervously, nobody had made a move to leave. The few that were awake with him seemed comatose. He bit his lip and slowly stood.

He looked at the people in the row and quietly went to each one, gently waking each one.

It was a bit comical how some had even drooled all over themselves. After waking up six rows, he started on waking the seventh. He gently shook the blonde woman who woke up with a loud snort.

"Professor-Professor I was just doing some homework and drying the dishes."She said suddenly.

Boomer bit back his laughter.

"I'm sure you were, good job. The lecture is over by the way."Boomer said.

The blonde turned to him with hazy eyes and he gasped.

The blonde squinted.

"Boomer Jojo?"She asked.

Boomer blinked.

"Uhhhh…No?"He replied.

Her blue eyes widened and she gasped.

"W-What are you doing here?"She asked, standing up.

"Uhhh… Doing some homework and drying dishes?"He practically squeaked.

Bubbles just blinked in response.

 **BBBBBBBBBB**

Buttercup stretched her arms above her. The introductory lecture wasn't that bad, the lecturer even ended it early. Of course, Computer Science and IT Programming was what she'd chosen, and she was pumped up.

With a grin, the raven haired woman in all black and green hopped over the desks in front of her, ready to get to her next lecture. So far, things were going great… till she accidentally bumped into some tall guy and almost knocked him over.

He stumbled before catching himself, irritated that the use of his powers was prohibited on campus, and he turned to glare at the dickhead who dared to touch him.

Both counterparts locked eyes.

"…YOU?"They both exclaimed.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Brick closed his notebook with a little more force than necessary. The introductory lecture had been quite insightful if he was frank, but during the lecture he'd gotten a little too excited, and had unconsciously melted the contact lenses in his eyes.

How could he have been so careless? Luckily he had a second pair in his bag but getting the melted bits out of his eye would be irritating, not to mention the fact that he hated touching his eyes too much.

He stumbled towards the doorway, cursing himself, but upon feeling a set of eyes on him, he turned around. Even with melted contact lenses, he knew who it was.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Pink eyes drifted up when their owner heard the sound of very well worded self-projected insults. She blinked. His English was exemplary and honestly quite impressive. The pretty orbs fell on a young man leaving the room in an agitated rush,and Blossom frowned a little as she watched him go.

However, just as he was about to disappear through the doors, he stopped, and turned.

Blossom froze and felt her eyes widen.

She'd forgotten that the boys would be coming to University today. She hadn't seen Brick since she was 8, and he looked nothing like his past self, but he was the only person in the world with red eyes, and she was certain that this man was Brick Jojo.

He blinked once at her, twice. Three times.

Then turned, and left, without a word.

 **A/N:And so it begins.**

 **Hope you guys are super pumped! I AM!**

 **Drop a review and tell me what you think about the unconventionality of the characters here, no flames! We're all unicorns here!**

 **XOXO**

 **Ra Ra**


	2. Reject

**A/N: Aaaaaand you guys are getting this early because Ti reminded me to edit it!Enjoy!**

Bubbles blinked.

"Uhh…"She said slowly.

Boomer stepped back with an embarrassed flush and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you're awake now…So uh, have a great day, see you around, bye!" Boomer said in a rush and made to run out of the lecture hall.

"WAIT!" Bubbles said, snapping out of her daze.

Boomer glanced back nervously. He did _not_ want to get into a fight with Bubbles or any of her sisters, especially not on his first day.

Bubbles caught up to him. "Why are you running away?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Boomer bit his lip.

It was never easy to tell a girl that you were very afraid of them, no matter what age you were.

Bubbled tilted her head. "I… I have to get to my Introductory lecture for Chemistry." He replied.

Bubbles gasped and Boomer looked up quickly, afraid he'd said something to aggravate her, but she looked… excited?

"ME TOO!" She exclaimed.

Boomer blinked but stayed silent. After a moment of awkwardness, Bubbles frowned.

"I don't remember you being this quiet." She stated.

"I… Yeah." He said eventually. Bubbles stared at him for a moment.

"Thank you for saving me, professor told me that you'd carried me out." She said, smiling kindly.

Boomer flushed and fidgeted with his fingers.

"You don't have to thank me…"He said. Bubbles shook her head. "I do, otherwise, who knows what would have happened." She replied cheerily.

Boomer just nodded quietly and Bubbles looked at him with confused eyes.

"You look like you're about to pee." Bubbles said and Boomer, in response began to stutter.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-not."He said. Bubbles eyes widened. "Whoa, seriously, are you alright?"She asked, concerned. Then she paused when he silently nodded. For a minute, Boomer just stared at the ground and Bubbles stared right at him before extending her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but we're not kids anymore. I'm really thankful for what you did, and I'd like to be friends with you." She smiled.

Boomer glanced at her hand and then at her face. She just smiled cheerily.

Tentatively, the timid young man reached out to shake her hand.

"H-Hi Bubbles, I'm Boomer, It's nice to meet you…Again."

This time, they both smiled, and right after that, they both giggled.

 **PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG**

"What the hell are _you_ doing in my class?" Buttercup snapped.

"I could ask _you_ the same thing!" Butch snapped.

"Mind your own damn business." Buttercup snarled.

"I was, and then you rudely bumped into me." Butch said snootily. As he fought with her though, a group of boys walked past, one slipped something into the pocket of his hoodie, with such stealth that he may have well been a thief.

"I wouldn't have if you weren't such a giant blocking the whole pathway." Buttercup growled.

"Who're you calling giant, you little midget?" Butch's nose twitched.

Buttercup growled. "UUUGHH, great! Just great, I have to see your camel's ass face every day now, oh joy!" She exclaimed.

"That would have hurt my feelings, but it didn't because just one look at _your_ face makes me think that my 'camel's ass' face isn't so bad!" Butch said, placing a hand on his heart. "Ever heard of moisturiser?" He asked.

"Ever heard of Anti-bastard cream?" Buttercup growled.

"Ever heard of Bitch-repellent? Me too, I'll be certain to pick up a bottle this afternoon so I can deal with you." Butch said.

"Ever heard of Mouthwash. Ugh!" Buttercup exclaimed, dramatically covering her face and stepped back.

Butch snarled. "Fuck you." He said. Buttercup uncovered her nose.

"You _wish, reject."_ She said, and with that she turned and walked away.

Butch huffed and breathed in his hand with a frown. His breath was still as minty-fresh as ever. She was such a deceitful moron.

And he sure as hell wasn't a reject…

But…

It stung.

He turned, irritated, and decided to skip the rest of the introductory lectures that day.

 **PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG**

Brick sighed and rubbed his eye for the umpteenth time that day. It was around noon, and he was already done with his lectures seeing as there were only two that he needed to attend. That meant he was done for the day.

Admittedly, the red-eyed young man was _already_ exhausted, and he looked forward to going home, taking a soothing bath and calmly getting started on lunch, dinner before tucking himself into bed after going over some of the notes he'd been given.

However that wasn't the only reason he was eager to leave. All morning, he'd felt the prickling sensation of being stared at. At first, he'd just assumed it had to have been Blossom Utonium, but upon closer inspection, he'd realised he'd been receiving death-glares from the greater part of the male population, and it didn't take him long to realise _why_ when he was approached by a few nervous looking girls offering to take him to lunch.

The generous offer had happened twice already, and aside from that, he'd been ogled at by so many of them. It made him feel quite disgusted truthfully.

Honestly, he was not _meat._

…Alright perhaps he was meat, but he was so much more than that!

He was gluconeogenesis, the beta oxidation pathway, olfactory sensors and grey matter too…

And okay, perhaps he had some level of mysteriousness to him, not that they knew that. He didn't like attention. Especially not from females. It was disturbing.

Women had so much of potential, that was something that he was certain of, and it never failed to puzzle him pertaining to their strange thought process of 'finding _the one'_.

Could they not perhaps take the elevator up to level eleven of the library and find _the one_ textbook that they needed to study instead?

Maybe that was why he secretly admired Blossom, though he would never admit. It was interesting to find a lady who actually focussed on her own goals before focussing on love.

He knew, that if in the strange, if not grossly impossible circumstance that he did fall in love, the attribute that would attract him the most would be the _brains._

BRAINS were attractive… Okay, well not the physical brain, the way the persons brain worked.

Mundane things like breasts, or Gluteus Maximus', or copulation did not matter to him in the slightest. But alas, the only person he had ever had a minimal amount of admiration for due to their intellect exclusively was Blossom, and _she_ was off-bounds.

He wouldn't even think of it.

He bit back a string of cusses that threatened to burst forth. His eyes were just not working with him, and the intense urge to stab them with a fork shot through him.

"Brick."A feminine voice called. He paused mid-step and turned with a quirked brow.

"Blossom."He said, already knowing who the voice belonged to. The red-head gave him a half smile and held something up to him.

Brick's eyes drifted to her hand, she was holding a very familiar looking pen.

"You left this behind." She said.

Brick reached out to retrieve it.

"Thank you…"He nodded and looked pensive for a moment.

"Listen, Brick… I want to…thank you for saving my sisters and I, we're indebted to you. Honestly, I don't know what would have happened if we didn't. We were careless in our conduct this time, and without your help, I doubt I'd be standing here today."Blossom said.

Brick raised a brow quietly.

"Well, you returned _this_ to me, so I guess we're even now. Besides, if it didn't happen, I wouldn't have the opportunity to be learning here today, so I did get something out of it unknowingly." Brick said.

Blossom blinked. "Really?"She asked.

Brick nodded. "Yes, really. This is my lucky pen after all. Best pen I own. Hasn't failed me yet."Brick said with a shrug. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that he didn't believe in _luck_ all that much, or that he had just opened a pack of new pens this morning and this was one of them.

"Thank goodness then." Blossom laughed and adjusted her bag.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in our lectures then."She said after a quiescent moment.

Brick nodded calmly, not missing the slight tightness of her tone throughout the conversation. He chose not to comment.

"Right, see you then." He said and after shooting him one last smile, she turned and walked away.

After she was quite a distance away, he let out a self-indulgent chuckle.

It was clear to him that Miss Utonium didn't trust him one bit. Nope, not at all, but she was sensible enough to be civil and polite. She always was interesting, that one.

Of course, he couldn't blame her, if he was in her position, no doubt, he too would be suspicious.

Honestly, which trio of juvenile 'delinquents' being the creation of a maniac, villain of a creature would actually save three girls who they had every reason to hate? It was a strange scenario, and it was no wonder Blossom spoke tightly despite her overlay of a light tone.

It was fine, it didn't matter what the girls thought. He'd told his brothers that, and he was sure as hell not going to go back on his word.

He turned and continued on his way.

Perhaps he would reread The Picture of Dorian Gray, and right after, Pride and Prejudice.

 **PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG**

Brick sighed and stretched as he closed the front door He'd just picked up something from a jewellery store and the art store that he was sure Butch and Boomer would love respectively.

Now that that was done, he needed to figure out what the hell the boys wanted to eat, and he was most certain that there would be a dispute over pizza and pie once again.

Unfortunately for them both, they would be having salmon. He hadn't made any foods containing Omega 3 and 6 recently and he was starting to worry about whether or not the boys were getting all their dietary requirements. He'd need to cook some veggies too, and something packed with fibre for Boomer, for he was certain that Boomer had _not_ went _out_ this morning.

As he thought about this, he walked deeper into his new home.

The faint sound of a harmonious melody stopped his perusing.

Red eyes drifted upward to Butch's door.

He was quiet as he listened to his brother play, undoubtedly very, very upset about something.

"Liszt's _Campanella_." Brick mused, nodded quietly to himself as he walked silently up the stairs.

It was a beautiful, extremely complex piece that Brick never got tired of hearing, however it was something that Butch played whenever he wasn't in the grandest of moods, and as much as Brick loved the piece, he would much rather have a happy Butch than a pair of happy auditory canals.

The redhead opened his door to find the cat on his bed, asleep. He suppressed an eyeroll and sighed, deciding to let it sleep. It did look awfully peaceful after all.

Brick frowned, he'd need to give _it_ a name soon, because he definitely couldn't keep calling the cat IT.

What gender was it even?

Shaking his head, he walked past his bed and left his bag next to his desk, reaching for his violin. He walked out of his room and towards Butch's door before leaning against the wall next to it.

He positioned the violin and picked up his bow, his fingers drifted over the fret board for a moment , waiting for the right time to enter the symphony. After a count of four, he began to play.

He bit back a chuckle when he heard Butch squeak, only just realising that Brick had arrived, but when Brick continued to play, so did he.

Butch, in his room, exhaled slowly. He hadn't known that Brick was home yet. Brick was just too stealthy, he could slink in and out of places, completely unnoticed, it was a bit scary, but for that moment, the Black-haired boy just allowed the calming strokes of the violin wash over him.

It was amazing to hear his brother play, he'd always loved it. When he and Boomer were younger, they'd camp outside his room, just to listen to him play. He always played so calmly, in an effortlessly flawless way that never failed to soothe them.

Perhaps he knew that very well, because whenever Butch played something on the piano due to aggravation or irritation, Brick would calmly get out his violin, sit outside his door and play alongside him till Butch was calm.

The young green-eyed adult felt the irritation subside along with the need to stab someone in the jugular, and he played his piece the best that he could so that it would be the perfect accompaniment to Brick's playing.

Butch sighed, there really wasn't a need to get worked up. Brick had said to them before that what the girls said or thought didn't matter. He couldn't get worked up like this, because the fact of the matter was that Butterbiaatch was in his course, whether he liked it or not, her pierced brow face would be there and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

He blinked, realising that the piece was almost over and slowly his fingers glided along the keys for a few more seconds before their journey was complete.

His fingers ached a bit and he clenched his fists for a moment. Brick knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"He called from the other side.

Butch looked towards his door. "Yeah." He said.

Brick entered the room and glanced toward the cage where the little Jird seemed to be having the time of its life, scurrying about.

He looked back at his brother and turned to lean his back against the grand piano. Wisely, he decided to wait till Butch spoke, and like he knew he would, his younger brother began to talk.

"Nothing that bad happened today, if that's what you're wondering." Butch said quietly. Brick remained silent, he just stared at the violin in his hand.

"I just had a run in with a _conscious_ powerpuff, and I wasn't prepared for her annoying self." Butch said, fidgeting with one of his stainless steel bracelets as he normally did.

"Understandable. The girls can be quite irritating." Brick nodded pensively.

"She said my breath was bad." Butch said.

Brick scoffed.

"Impossible, I wouldn't let you leave the house unless you properly cleaned and polished every crevice in your mouth." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly. I guess she just wanted to piss me off, but it worked." Butch said.

Brick sighed.

"Ignore their existence completely." He said but Butch groaned and dropped his head down to the piano keys.

"She's in my course." Butch said.

Brick blinked. "That… Is potentially problematic… But I believe if you mind yourself, she would have no reason to irritate you."

Butch nodded to himself. "Yeah…Yeah, I guess you're right." He said.

Brick reached over and ruffled his brothers hair, disturbing the perfectly styled locks.

"Of course I am. Am I ever wrong?" Brick replied.

"Not _yet."_ Butch said. Brick just grinned to himself.

"But It…Wasn't the bad breath thing that upset me, to be honest." Butch admitted after a while.

Brick remained quiet, he knew in order to get Butch to open up, the boy needed a moment to think without interruption.

"I don't even know why I'm getting worked up really." Butch laughed hollowly. Brick's eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean, who cares, I don't care, I don't." Butch said.

Brick walked over to him and dropped to a knee in front of him.

"Butch." He said simply.

The raven haired boy swallowed, his jaw clenched, Brick noted with a concerned look.

"She called me a reject." He said after five minutes of undisturbed silence.

Bricks eyes widened.

"She _what?_ " He asked in his acidic tone.

"I mean, I can't blame her, she's kind of right…I _am_ pretty weird."

"You are not weird." Brick replied imploringly.

Butch looked at his lap.

"But I am. I'm a twitchy, defective lab experiment."

"Who called you that?" Brick asked with narrowed eyes.

Butch stood up aggravatedly and turned away from his oldest sibling as he went to sit on his bed. "It doesn't matter, because they're right. You know it. Boomer knows it. They know it. I know it. We all fucking know it." Brick stood up too.

"Who said that,Butch?"Brick asked again walking over to the bed to sit down too.

"I don't know…"Butch said quietly.

Brick pursed his lips, his eyes slid over his brothers frame, quietly using his x-ray vision. There was something in his pocket. Brick reached over and grabbed the note out of his brother pocket It was in a small opened envelope. Immediately he pulled it out. His eyes scanned it over before his brother could react.

' _Hey freak_

 _We see you made it into university. Bummer. You don't deserve to be here, you defective piece of you were created in a toilet, totally us all a favour and just die, please? You fucking mistake to society…It's unbearable to watch your damn twitching and fidgeting like a rat in class, what, do you have fucking ADHD or something, freak? Drop out you piece of crap, you're going to fail, bastard. If you don't, we'll make you.'_

Brick's nostrils flared and he closed his eyes to calm himself.

"There is nothing wrong with having ADHD Butch." Brick said, pocketing the note with the envelope.

"Yes Brick, there IS. I _look_ like a fidgeting idiot. None of the ADHD celebrities I know fidget like this! I'm just a fucking ball of freak."Butch said.

Brick gripped Butch's arms.

"You are _not._ Look, Butch, you fidget, fair enough, but none of these other imbeciles are near perfect either. You've learned to handle yourself so much better Butch, and they don't know next to a damn thing about you, they don't know what it must be like for you, okay? They do NOT matter, they are NOT right about you. Nothing that they said was true, and yeah we were created in a toilet, but _they_ were the product of an accidentally split condom." Butch looked down, his jaw along with his fists were clenched and his knuckles were white.

"If it's not true…Then _why_ are they saying it?" He asked quietly, looking up.

Brick stared at him and watched as his brothers eyes filled with traitorous tears.

He pulled his brother towards him and engulfed him into a hug. His younger sibling let his tears fall into his big brothers shoulder.

"They don't understand Butch." He said, petting his brothers hair.

"They don't understand..."Brick said softly, turning his head slightly to kiss his brothers head as Butch hiccupped, ashamed for acting so weak.

" But _I_ understand you Butch. And that's why everything will be alright, I _promise._ Do I break my promises?" He spoke soothingly. Butch shook his head.

"I don't." Brick said.

Butch did not cry as often as Boomer did, but he was sensitive in his own right, and it never ever sat well with Brick to see either of his boys upset.

Soon enough, Butch's tears subsided and his breathing slowed as he fell asleep on Bricks shoulder. Slowly, Brick detached himself, and lowered Butch to the mattress as gently as he could before standing up, picking up Butch's legs and putting them on the bed too. He removed Butch's shoes and retrieved a comforter to place over him.

He stepped back and looked at Butch's Jird. It was sound asleep, but it seemed that Butch had filled it's food bowl and water.

Brick exhaled.

"They don't understand a damn thing." He said quietly and left the room.

He came back a few moments later with an elegant little box, placed it on one of the bedside cabinets, retrieved his violin and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

He was pissed.

 _Nobody_ was allowed to upset Butch or Boomer.

Not Mojo. Not _Him._ Not the Powerpuffs, and certainly not some basic ass human.

Hell.

No.

He took a calming breath and walked towards his room.

Perhaps the boys could have Pizza and Pie, just for today. _He_ had work to do.

 **PPGPPGPGGPGGPPGPPGPPG**

Boomer entered the house and happily walked to his room. It was about 6 p.m and he'd had the best day ever. He was so surprised when everyone in his course actually accepted him. He'd been expecting pitchforks and riffles, but being Bubbles friend really saved him. A lot of the students realised he'd woken them up earlier and so, they treated him not unkindly.

Bubbles had even gone with him to Starbucks after their lectures had ended, and he was on top of the world.

She was just so…so… _amazing._

He smiled at just the thought of her.

 _Day. Made._

He ran up to his room and shut the door. Immediately he looked around and his smile dropped as he noted the trail of dog poop and the sleeping puppy on his floor.

"Awww Poppet, why? Why?" He covered his face with his hands. He probably should have let her out earlier.

 **PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG**

"Thank you for your help Mayor." Brick smiled.

"It's no problem Brick. Townsville citizens can be quite cruel." Mayor said apologetically.

"It's okay Mayor, and you don't have to worry, I'm not going to hurt the perpetrator." Brick said.

He was sitting in Mayor's lounge, sipping tea.

"But you're going to scare them." Mayor said slowly.

Brick was quiet. "You see, Mayor, the Townsvillians are not really afraid of the law. Let's be honest, no law that you put in place is going to help the three of us."

"I know…But I was hoping we could brush it off." Mayor said.

Brick chuckled.

"Mayor, my brothers are the _Kings_ of brushing it off. Let me be frank. We lived very, very lavish lives with Mojo. Aside from that, I tutored and helped _Princess_ over the years, and my payment was millions of dollars transferred to my bank account. I can easily take care of my brothers, on my own in some other part of the world. But I came here for a reason." At this he looked at Mayor.

"I came here with my brothers, because I refuse to let them feel guilty for something they did as children. I came here because I know, deep down, they want Townsville to see that they're good people now. They're good boys, who grew up. And the fact is, if _your_ teenagers can write threats like this, to someone who quietly went for a lecture, then who is the _real_ villain? I will _not_ brush this under the carpet and I will _Not_ permit them to be bullied because they have been through too much to take another slap from a bunch of people who can't even begin to understand the psychological impact of having a villain as a father."

Mayor looked down.

"I understand."He looked up at Brick.

"It must have been hard on you…Having to take on the role of being their parent." Mayor said quietly.

"Not when your kids have hearts of Gold Mayor, not in the slightest." Brick replied.

 **PPGPPGPPGPPGPPG**

Brick arrived home at midnight with a few large envelopes in his hand. He rubbed his neck and yawned. He was exhausted, but dutifully he dragged himself to the basement, where the Laboratory was located.

 **PPGPPGGPPGPPGPPG**

Butch woke up the next morning. He rubbed his eye and stood up to stretch. With a yawn he switched the room light on and glanced at the clock. Immediately, his eyes bugged at seeing that it was 5:30 a.m, he had been asleep for more than 16 hours.

He rubbed his neck sheepishly, it wasn't _that_ much of a surprise, after all, his insomnia had troubled him quite a bit this week.

As he turned to look at Comet (Which was what he had named the Jird), he noticed a black box on the bedside cabinet. Excitedly he pounced on it, and quickly opened it. Inside it sat three rings. One, was stainless steel spinning ring with a Cuban chain band, and the chain band sparkled majestically. The second ring was a titanium and black zirconium spinner ring, and the third was a rather simple platinum brushed spinner ring.

Upon closer inspection, each of the rings had a B on the inside.

Butch smiled to himself and slipped the rings on.

Suddenly Boomer burst into the room.

"BUTCH COME QUICK!" Boomer said. He looked extremely frightened. Butch ran over to him.

"Dude, shit, what's wrong?" Butch asked.

"BRICK JUST LEFT." Boomer said with wide eyes and shoved a note on Butch.

Butch frowned and read the note.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon and croissants in the oven. Eat your fruit salad and yoghurt yogurt too, it's in the fridge. Signed Brick." Butch read aloud with wide eyes.

"Brick doesn't ever leave without making sure we brushed out teeth." Butch said with a confused look.

"I caught a glimpse of him leaving… He looked like… Like…"

"LIKE WHAT?!"Butch shook him.

"Like he was going to like do something PG13, he was wearing his _sexy white v-neck long-sleave…and black skinny jeans…_ WITH THE BABY SEAL LEATHER BOOTS!" Boomer exclaimed.

"OH SHIT NOT THE BABY SEAL LEATHER B-No, no, wait, let's not get ahead of ourselves… I mean…Like…He's a virgin right?" Butch asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know! I mean I _think_ he is… I think… From my virgin perspective I don't know." Boomer looked worried.

"I mean…He has to be, he's too concerned about AIDS." Butch said.

"But Butch, _the sexy shirt?_ " Boomer emphasised.

"And the Baby Seal Boots…"Butch bit his lip.

Both boys continued to Hyperventilate.

 **PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG**

Butch walked into his Comp lecture and sat down at the back. The class was full and quite rowdy. So, he pulled out his earphones and tuned everyone out.

After about ten minutes, he pulled out his earphones and looked around. The lecturer hadn't arrived, and the lecture should have begun.

Then, the weirdest thing happened…

 _Brick walked in._

Butch took one look at the messy hair and was ready to faint.

Brick was carrying a sledgehammer in his left hand and a metal container of _something_ in his right along with a container of…food?

But the question was _why_ was he carrying it?

He stepped onto the podium and placed down a dish, a large breadboard, a few food items and his sledgehammer on the sturdy lecturer table.

"Well, good morning everyone." He said into the microphone.

"Where's our professor?" Someone asked.

"Oh, Dr Bates? Oh he's gone to the spa, had quite a few knots, you see, anyway, I'm here, because I have to say something quite… interesting." He started, he pushed his hair away from his eyes and instantly everyone in the room let out a startled gasp.

Red irises.

Buttercup who had fallen asleep woke up and looked at Brick.

"Today, I will be showing you guys the wonders of Liquid nitrogen." He said impassively, and poured Liquid Nitrogen into the dish.

"Now, liquid Nitrogen is Nitrogen in it's beautiful liquid state at an extremely low temperature. It's produced through the fractional distillation of liquid air. Now, I'm not going to bore you with the details, I just want to show you something that I think is quite cool." He said.

He picked up a lettuce leaf and held it up.

"Pretty flimsy, right?" He said. Nobody answered. Buttercup watched with confusion.

He dipped it into the liquid for a few seconds.

"Now look." It was crisp and when Brick scrunched his knuckles, it turned to dust.

"Not so impressive, right? Let's try eggplants, since many of you FUCKBOYS are so fond of the emoji."Brick said.

Butch's eyes widened. Brick said the F_WORD!

Brick dropped it into the nitrogen for a minute and took it out before placing it on the breadboard.

He picked up his hammer and brought it down with deadly precision. It exploded into fragments.

"Girls, as you can see this is a handy element to have when dealing with certain unsavoury characters. But let's see what it does to meat." Brick threw a chicken breast into the liquid and waited.

He could see a few boys crossing their legs, no doubt thinking of the eggplant.

Brick removed the chicken breast and placed it on the board.

"Let's see." He said and then swung the hammer down.

It sounded like shattering glass, and everyone watched immersed.

"Isn't that cool? You know what's also cool?" Brick asked, looking around.

"This." He breathed icily on another piece of meat, and instantly it froze over to look just like the other chicken breast. Brick placed the chicken on the board, but this time he used the back of his hand to smash it, and it exploded like fine china.

At that, everyone looked horrified.

"Ahhh, the power of freezing, it's lovely."

Buttercup stood up.

"You can't use your powers at University." She said.

Brick reached into his back pocket and pulled out a page.

"Actually, for today's demonstration, our dear mayor says I can." He replied silkily.

Buttercup looked at the page and then at Brick.

"I also have something for you, Miss Utonium, from your father." He said, walking up to her and handing her a messily scrawled message. Her eyes widened at the words and she looked up at Brick with angry eyes.

He tilted his head.

"It's funny you should use the word reject…When your very existence is due to the accident Mr Utonium had with Chemical X…You should go see what your father wants." He said coldly and Buttercup snarled. She wanted to plummet his face in, but she was already in trouble with Professor for her little comment yesterday. She glanced at Butch who looked shocked.

' _That tattle-tail.'_ She thought irritatedly and shoved past Brick to leave the lecture hall.

"And while we're on the topic of mistakes, is there a Danel Harper here?" He asked. A few people turned to the said boy who looked at Brick with shocked eyes.

Brick walked over.

"So, you're the one who wrote _this?_ " He said acidly, slamming both hands down onto the table in front of the boy, hand enough to make indents.

In Brick's left hand was the envelope he'd found in Butch's pocket.

"DNA fingerprinting is a _splendid_ thing Danel. Mayor's forensics found you out in no time." Brick leaned into his face. "You might want to skip out licking your envelopes next time." He said. The boys brows furrowed angrily.

"It's funny, you said my brother is a 'mistake to society'." Brick chuckled.

"When _you_ were the product of a contraceptive gone wrong." He finished and stepped away from the table.

Many people started making 'Oooh" noises. Butch snickered.

Brick zapped to the front of the room and then back.

"Kind of like this." He said, dropping something in front of the man.

Danel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

It was a condom…

A very _used_ condom.

A very _used and split condom._

"Split halfway, but your girlfriend didn't mind." Brick said.

"WHAT?!" Danel exclaimed.

"I _fucked_ your girlfriend. Oh, and she said she's dumping you." Brick said nonchalantly. Butch's eyes bugged out of his head and he nearly fell of his chair. Brick had done _what?_

Everyone gasped and began to mutter.

Brick smiled at Danel and walked back to the front of the class.

"Anyone _else_ has something they want to say to Butch?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising a brow.

The response was immediate. The entire class said a collective 'NO'. More so the male population, knowing fully well that Danel's girlfriend , Laeia Tellet, was no push over when it came to doing the deed… and if Brick got _her_ , he could get all their girlfriends or girls that they had their eyes on.

Brick nodded.

"That's great, anyway, study hard everyone, I expect excellent marks from everyone here." He said and left the room.

Butch spluttered and looked around at the freaked out students. He shot up and ran out of the room, after Brick.

"Brick!" He called, and his brother turned.

"Butch, did you brush properly?" He asked.

Butch nodded.

"Oh, and thank you for these." Butch wiggled his fingers with the rings.

Brick smiled fondly.

"Glad you like them." He replied.

"How did you do that all in one day?" Butch asked.

"Do what?" Brick asked.

"The DNA thing and the Nitrogen and the Buttercup letter and the Letter from Mayor and – Shit did you really eff his girlfriend?"

Brick shivered.

"It was the most disgusting thing. I could _smell_ the germs. If you're wondering about it being split, don't, I snipped it afterwards, I'm not so careless as to impregnate someone." Brick replied.

Butch's jaw dropped.

"You… _did it?_ " He asked.

Brick rolled his eyes. "I had a point to prove, and secondly, she did…Whatever the hell she was doing consensually." Brick said.

Butch paused,

"So you lost your virginity just to get back at a guy that pissed me off." Butch said.

"No. I lost my virginity to get back at a guy that pissed _me_ off." Brick stated calmly.

"And…You're okay with people thinking you're a Fuck-boy now?" Butch asked.

Brick shrugged. "I don't really care. And don't say that word." Brick said.

"What word?" Butch snickered, playing dumb.

"You know which word Butch." Brick sighed.

"What, _fuck_?" Butch asked.

Brick grimaced. "It's a ghastly word."Brick said smacking Butch upside the head.

"But you said it earlier!" Butch said.

"And if you say it again, you'll have salmon till next _month."_ Brick warned.

Butch pouted, then smiled, thankful that he had Brick.

Brick continued to walk, and Brick followed, his lecturer was gone anyway.

"I have to ask, did you have _fun?"_ Butch asked.

"We are not having this conversation."Brick replied.

"Come on, you got laid and you aren't going to tell me about it?"Butch teased.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm not." Brick rolled his eyes.

His brother continued to tease him relentlessly, and he smiled absently.

He just hoped he wouldn't have to pull a similar stunt when people found out about Boomer's dyslexia…

 **A/N:Welllllll, yeah, I do strange things don't I?**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think, the next chapter will be a bit more focussed on our leading ladies,okay?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **XOXO**

 **Ra Ra**


End file.
